Sometimes, you just have to wake up
by Tipititralala
Summary: Tout rêve a une fin. Un jour on se réveille, et on s'aperçoit que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar ... Ce rêve, Lisa le vivait depuis six mois. Enfin, elle croyait le vivre ...


**Auteur :** _Mandie._

**Genre :** _Huddy, comme vous vous en doutez._

**Spoilers : **_cette OS se place saison 6, House est déjà sorti de Mayfield depuis un moment et a déjà découvert que Lisa fréquente l'affreux L, Lucas Douglas de son vrai nom._

_**Parce qu'il suffit parfois simplement de se réveiller ...**_

Tout rêve a une fin. Un jour on se réveille, et on s'aperçoit que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar ... Ce rêve, Lisa le vivait depuis six mois. Enfin, elle croyait le vivre ...

Elle avait sa fille qu'elle chérissait, et un homme sur qui elle pouvait compter. Tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvée ...

Ce matin, comme tous les matins, elle se réveilla avec son homme à ses côtés. Elle sortit de sous les couvertures, tachant de ne pas le réveiller.

**- Lizz, déjà debout ?** fit une voix, à demi endormie.  
**- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé ... Je dois préparer Rachel, aujourd'hui elle vient avec moi à l'hôpital !** répondit Cuddy.

L'homme reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et Lisa lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle sortit de la chambre, et entra dans celle de sa fille.

**- On se réveille mon ange ...** murmura-t'elle d'une voix douce et pleine de tendresse. **Tu viens avec maman au travail aujourd'hui !**

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras tout en douceur, et l'embrassa. Elle l'installa sur la table à langer, la changea et l'habillant avec une charmante robe rose et un collant assorti. Elle l'emmena dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une compote et du jus d'orange. Elle se prépara du café, prit les gâteaux dans le placard, et pendant que le liquide coulait, elle la fit. Des pas se firent ressentir derrière elle, et elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou, ainsi que deux mains qui se posèrent sur son ventre.

**- Tu t'es quand même levé Lucas ?  
- Oui le lit était vide ... Et puis jevoulais te voir un peu ce matin !  
- Oh, c'est gentil ... Tu peux me surveiller Rachel un peu s'il-te-plait ?Faut que je me douche et que je m'habille ...  
- OK ma chérie ...  
- Merci.**

Elle lui laissa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla, et fit couler l'eau de la douche. Une fois l'eau assez chaude, elle se faufila à l'intérieur, et commença à se savonner. Elle se rinça, profitant de la chaleur divulguée par les fines gouttelettes qui ruisselaient sur sa peau nue. La porte de la douche s'ouvrit un court instant, et une ombre se faufila à l'intérieur.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** s'indigna-t-elle. **Je t'avais demandé de surveiller Rachel ...  
- Je sais, mais j'avais envie de toi**, lui répondit simplement l'autre.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la cuisine, produit par la chute d'un objet. Lisa sursauta, et sortit en vitesse de la douche, après avoir enfilée une serviette autour de sa taille fine. Elle arriva en trombe dans la cuisine essoufflée, et après avoir failli tomber 3 fois. Elle se précipita à côté de sa fille,et ramassa la casserole qui avait chuté de l'égouttoir, et qui avait ainsi effrayé la petite. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, et la réconforta. Rachel se blottit dans les bras de sa mère, lui attrapant les cheveux encore ruisselants. Lucas entra dans la pièce en caleçon, et se dirigea vers Lisa. Il essaya de l'enlacer, mais elle le repoussa.

**- Ca va pas Lizz ?  
-Ne me touches pas ...  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe ma chérie ?  
****- Ça t'effleure même pas l'esprit ce que je peux avoir ? Je t'ai demandé de surveiller Rachel,et toi juste parce que tu avais une petite envie à satisfaire,tu me rejoins sous la douche, la laissant sur sa chaise-haute sans surveillance ! T'es complétement fou ...  
- Excuses-moi ... On va pas s'engueuler pour ça quand même ! Je t'aime Lizz ...  
- Ne pas s'engueuler ? Tu vois pas qu'on le fait déjà ? Fallait y penser avant ... Il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose de grave, une chute ou autre chose ... Tu ne penses qu'à ton plaisir ! Sors de ma maison !  
- Mais Lizz ...  
- J'ai dis SORS !  
- OK chérie ... J'passerai ce soir, comme ça tu pourras réfléchir à nous.  
-C'est ça oui ... **

Elle prit les vêtements, ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et les jeta dans la rue. Leur propriétaire suivit peu de temps après. Il se rhabilla en vitesse, et partit avec sa voiture. Lisa prit le transat de sa fille, et le mit dans la salle de bain le temps qu'elle finisse de se préparer, pour l'avoir sous sa surveillance. Elle enfila un slim pour être libre de ses mouvements et un débardeur avec un charmant décolleté, brossa ses cheveux qui ondulaient tendrement sur ses épaules, se regarda dans le miroir et se maquilla légèrement. Elle sortit enfin prête, sa fille dans les bras, et prit leurs affaires. Elle installa sa fille dans son siège auto, et prit place au volant, direction Princeton Plainsboro.

Elle arriva à l'hôpital peu de temps après, le cosy de sa fille dans la main. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, sans rencontrer personne. Elle regarda l'heure. 8h30 ... House n'arriverait donc que d'ici une heure minimum ! Elle s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil, sa fille déposée à ses côtés, et commença à remplir quelques papiers administratifs. Sur les coups des 10h, elle décida d'aller dans le bureau de son diagnosticien, pour savoir si il était arrivé.

Elle entra dans le bureau, où celui-ci pianotait sur son ordi.

**- Vous ne travaillez pas à c'que j'vois … Jamais vous ne changerez !  
- Et vous, vous faites la grève de la jupe ?  
- Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ?  
- Ben aujourd'hui, on a le droit au slim, et pas à la jupe habituelle ! Mais le décolleté n'a pas pris de vacances, n'est-ce pas Patty et Selma ?  
- HOUSE ... Je suis majeure et vaccinée, c'est mon droit de mettre un slim ! Pas de cas ?  
-Si j'vous réponds, vous allez m'envoyer en consult', alors vous aurez pas d'réponse ! Le détective garde pas le microbe aujourd'hui que vous vous le trimballez avec vous ?  
-J'avais envie de l'amener avec moi, c'est tout !**

La dispute de la matinée lui revint en tête, elle était toujours en colère contre lui. Son rêve de futur avec lui était brisé, elle s'apercevait qu'elle n'avait jamais été réellement heureuse en sa compagnie. Son coeur avait toujours été attiré par quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte plus tôt ?

Elle regardait l'homme en face d'elle droit dans les yeux, et se sentait fondre. Il était là, pourquoi chercher le bonheur plus loin ? Peut-être que lui aussi ressentait la même chose ...

Elle se risqua, et s'approcha. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre, mais tout à gagner ! Elle continuait de fixer House, qui ne bougeait pas. Elle avait posé le cosy de Rachel sur le bureau. Seulement 5 mètres les séparait, et Lisa avançait toujours. La distance entre eux diminua, et disparut. Elle avait capturé les lèvres de son diagnosticien, et ne voulût plus les lâcher. Il approfondit un peu plus le baiser, et Lisa se sentit frisonner. Le baiser termina, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter ses bras. Elle y était si bien ...

**- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Vous êtes avec Lucas ...  
-Officiellement ? Plus maintenant ...**

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras.

-** Vous êtes sûre ? Vous n'allez pas le regretter ?  
- Mon bonheur n'est pas avec lui, j'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt ...  
- Si vous le dîtes ...  
- On devrait se tutoyer maintenant que nos relations ont changés.  
- Parce qu'avant on avait une « relation » ?** plaisanta-t-il, avant de se reprendre. ... **N'empêche que j'ferais quand même pas mes consult' !**

Il prit un instant ses lèvres, pour y déposer un tendre baiser.

**- Si on allait chez moi ?  
- Maintenant ? La patronne va pas être d'accord ... ironisa le Diagnosticien, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- La patronne te l'ordonnes ... Elle a pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui, mais préfère rester avec l'homme qu'elle aime et sa fille adorée.  
- Moi ça me va !**

Ils sortirent ensemble de l'hôpital, Lisa tenant le cosy de Rachel d'un main et de l'autre celle de Greg, et House tenait d'une main celle de Lisa et de l'autre sa canne. Ils allèrent chez Lisa, et passèrent la journée ensemble. Le soir, elle reçut un sms : "Ma chérie, je passerai dans la soirée, j'espère que tu m'as pardonné. A ce soir !".

**- C'est de qui ?  
- Mon ex ... Mais pas envie de le voir,mais faut qu'il récupère ses affaires, et puis qu'il apprenne que je le palque !  
- Ça te dit qu'on lui joue un p'tit tour ? On lui met ses affaires dans un sac à ordure qu'on met vers la poubelle, après les avoir bien peinturlurer ...  
- Je sais pas ...  
- Allez, stp !**

Il l'embrassa passionnément, et elle ne résista pas longtemps. Ils se mirent à l'oeuvre,et lorsque Lucas arriva, il découvrit ses habits près de la poubelle, tous abimés. Il aperçut aussi Lisa et Greg s'embrassant,et vit un petit billet sur le sac, avec écrit "Je ne t'ai pas pardonné, je n'en ai même pas envie. Tout est fini entre nous, il n'y a jamais vraiment rien eu ... Adieu" et signé Lisa. Il ne comprit pas, mais partit quand même, laissant le couple tranquille.

Rachel grandit avec sa mère, et son nouveau papa. Lisa et Greg avaient beau s'engueuler de temps en temps, cela ne durait jamais, car ils tenaient trop l'un à l'autre.

Il avait simplement fallu à Lisa qu'elle ouvre les yeux, pour voir qu'elle n'était pas réellement heureuse avec Lucas, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait. Maintenant, son bonheur, elle le vivait pleinement, avec l'homme de sa vie qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde et avec sa petite Rachel qu'elle voyait grandir en douceur. Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais la réalité ..

_Mandie._


End file.
